Titles
Titles are name tags which can be unlocked by mastering certain feats or other achievements like for example completing survival mode. They were introduced with game update 51. Titles already unlocked for a player character can be set through the Styles menu. Feats which grant titles are denoted by a yellow ribbon in the feats menu. Billionaire ... Young Billionaire: Open 1000 treasure chests Checkmate Operative ... The Tactleneck: Collect all styles in the Checkmate Operative set Commander ... Every Front Secured: Complete all War of the Light Pt II Quests in the Metropolis Battlezone. Jolly Old ... Winter Is Coming: Complete all of the Winter seasonal feats: "Checking It Twice", "Snowball Fight!", "Twelve Days of Larfleeze", "Santa's Little Helper" and "15 Crazy Nights" Professor ... The Man With The Plans: Research 150 different plans The Ancient ... It's Not Old, It's Vintage: Collect all styles in the Runes of the Ancients set The Brilliant ... Glow with the Flow: Collect all styles in the Energy Armor (Elite) set The Dangerous ... Danger Is My Trade: Complete 500 Challenges The Demonic ... Devoted to the Demon: Achieve Trusted status with the Cult of Trigon The Dynamic ... Dynamic: Complete 500 Duos The Electrifying ... Make Sparks Fly: Collect all styles in the High Voltage set (heroes) The Look of Tomorrow, Today : Collect all styles in the Reverse set (villains) The Enchanting ... Island Adventurer: Collect all styles in the Themysciran Battlesuit set (heroes) Bewitched: Collect all styles in the Bewitching Battlesuit set (villains) The Epic ... An Epic Odyssey: Defeat the Paradox Tyrant in the Paradox Wave raid without closing any of the Speed Force tunnels The Eternal ... The Renewal of Spring: Complete the following Spring seasonal events: "Seeds of Success", "Eco Friendly", "That's No Ordinary Rabbit", "Fruit Flavored" and the collection "Seeds of Spring" The Exalted ... High Hopes: Collect all styles in the Exalted set The Excellent ... Feat for Outstanding Achievement in the Field of Excellence: Collect 25000 Tokens of Merit The Fearsome ... Eat, Drink and be Scary: Complete all of the Spooktacular feats: "Candy Candy Candy Candy", "Trick Or Treat, Smell My Feat", "Costume Party" and "I Must Not Fear" The Furious ... Prodigal Fury: Collect all styles in the Furious set (heroes) Houndmaster: Collect all styles in the Apokoliptian General set (villains) The Heroic ... Heroic Legionnaire: Achieve level 20 as a hero The Infinite ... Finite Possibilities: Defeat each possible combination of Council Members in the Final Boss Fight of the Nexus of Reality raid The Ingenious ... Science STAR: Achieve Trusted status with STAR Labs The Legendary ... Legendary Initiate: Achieve level 5 to begin Legendary Battles The Lovable ... A Hallmark of Success: Complete the following Valentine's Day seasonal events: "It's a Love/Hate Relationship", Collection "Wedding Vows", Race "Multiplayer Flight Challenge: The Turbulent Path of Love", "Love is Hard Work", "Pretty in Pink" and "I Choo- Choo- Choose You" The Mythical ... Myth Hunter Master: Defeat 21 Cyclopses in Gotham Under Siege or the Themyscira Divided alert The Outlandish ... Pot of Gold: Complete the following St. Patrick's Day seasonal feats: "Drink Up!", "Take One Down, Pass it Around", "Where's ME gold?", "Fancy Lad", "Kltpzyxm" and "Over the Rainbow" The Powerful ... Exit Through the Gift Shop: Collect all 9 Artifacts of Urgrund Replica Base Items The Talented ... Natural Talent: Win a platinum medal on any expert level race without purchasing movement mode traits The Tragic ... Tragic, The Gathering: Gather 25000 items The Unstoppable ... Under Control: Use the Breakout ability 1000 times The Vengeful ... We'll Burn You All: Collect all styles in the Vestments of Rage set The Victorious ... Alert! Alert! Alert!: Complete 500 Alerts The Villainous ... Villainous Scion: Achieve level 20 as a villain ... 2014 Oa Survivor Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells ... 2014 Trigon Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2014 Trigon Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2015 Apokolips Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Happiness Home ... 2015 Apokolips Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Happiness Home ... 2015 Fortress Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... 2015 Fortress Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... 2015 Oa Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells ... 2015 Oa Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells ... 2015 Trigon Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2015 Trigon Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... Champion of Earth Champion of Earth: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by Superman ... Criminal Mastermind Criminal Mastermind: Achieve level 30 as a villain mentored by Lex Luthor ... Knight for Justice Knight for Justice: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by Batman ... Master Detective Master Detective: Complete all Investigations in the classic game ... of Atlantis Making Waves: Complete all of the Tides of War seasonal feats: "Current Fashion", "Maritimed", "Full Net", "Wave Runner", "Seafarer" and "Sea Dog" ... of Gotham Gotham Boost-Tour: Complete all of the classic Booster Gold city travel missions in Gotham ... of Metropolis Metropolis Boost-Tour: Complete all of the classic Booster Gold city travel missions in Metropolis ... of the Light Fight for the Light: Complete Ferris Aircraft Duo, STAR Labs Alert, Coast City Alert and Oan Sciencells Alert ... Prime Uncover the Truth: Complete all of the Collections, Briefings, and Investigations available in the Battle for Earth episode ... the Controller Mission Control: Achieve level 10 and gain the Controller role ... the Cursed Power Corrupts: Collect all styles in the Corrupted set ... the Exterminator Waste Disposal: Defeat 100 enemies outside of Ace Chemicals (heroes) Deconstructor: Destroy 100 construction robots at Steelworks (villains) ... the Haunted Howl-O-Ween: Collect all styles in the Werewolf set ... the Healer The Healing Touch: Achieve level 10 and gain the Healer role ... the Malevolent The Queen's Favorite: Achieve level 30 as a villain mentored by Circe ... the Protector Protector of Knowledge: Achieve Trusted status with the Sentinels of Magic ... the Proud Bird Watching: During the Desecrated Cathedral Alert, don't let ally Raven's health ever get below 75% while fighting enemy Raven ... the Punisher Don't Get Gonged: Defeat all of the League Lookouts before they sound the alarms in Nanda Parbat ... the Rogue Villainous Rogue: Achieve Trusted status with The Rogues ... the Ruthless VP of Villainy: Achieve Trusted status with the LexCorp ... the Tank Tanks Very Much: Achieve level 10 and gain the Tank role ... the Terminator Crush Your Enemies and See Them Driven Before You: Knock out 10000 enemy players in arena matches ... the Terrible Trigon's Inferno: During the Unholy Matrimony Operation, defeat Trigon without allowing him to gain any Demonic Energy ... the Tycoon Head of Research: Achieve Trusted status with the WayneTech ... the Undying Undying Corruption: During the Blackest Day Operation, defeat the final boss while all 8 members of the group suffer from Fatal Corruption yet are never KOed on that attempt ... the Wanderer Intrepid Explorer: Explore every Gotham/Metropolis district, as well as all Alerts/Raids in the classic game ... the Wild Card The Joker in the Deck: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by The Joker ... Warrior of Truth Warrior of Truth: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by Wonder Woman Gallery Titles Menu.png|Titles Section in the Style Menu Titles Example 2.png|Player Characters with Titles Category:Glossary Category:Databases